


Doraemon: Nobita and the Millennium War

by mnkm



Category: Doraemon (Manga), ドラえもん | Doraemon (Anime 2005)
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnkm/pseuds/mnkm
Summary: During an ordinary day, an unknown force has suddenly taken over Tokyo and ordered the capture of Nobita and his friends. They attempt to escape and, in the process, are sent blasting away. Now, when his eyes open, Nobita awakes in a grim version of his neighborhood- in a world of chaos and destruction. That was his first step into the Millennium War.





	1. The Day Everything Went Wrong

"Nobita! Make sure you hit it home run this time!" A bat was thrown onto the soft fields, where the boy picked it up, legs shivering.

"Yeah, like that ever happens..." he muttered under his breath, fearing what he knew would come after his failure.

The same voice shouted back. "Otherwise I'll pummel you black and blue!"

"He won't make it anyways, heh!" another snarky voice said with a snicker.

"Nobita! Do your best!" a third and fourth voice cheered for him.

He smiled.  _Oh well, maybe I can make it this time!_ His belief rising rapidly, he tightened his grip on the bat. The boy adjusted his white cap and stood in position. "Ready!" he shouted.  _Watch me succeed, Shizuka!_ The pitcher threw the ball as fast as he can, and Nobita, blinded by the desire to show off his skills, swung as hard as he could.

A loud clanging sound echoed.

Everyone gasped. Nobita looked up at the sky, glasses almost falling off. "I... I..."

"H-he did it!" the previously-snickering voice exclaimed. "N-Nobita hit a home run!

The first voice sounded bewildered. "Dang it, great job Nobita! Run!"

He stood there, however, glued to the spot. The boy's gaze fixed on the flying ball, amazed by his own delusional skills. "I-I'm... amazing..."

"Nobita! Run, hurry!" his blue robotic friend, Doraemon shouted. "Don't just stand there!"

"Y-you can do it, Nobita!" the target of his love life, Shizuka encouraged. "Don't give up!"

The previously-snickering voice, Suneo shrugged. "Well, he  _did_ just land a home run, not sure why he would give up," he pointed out.

Hands grabbed everyone and pulled them back. A boy lunged forward, putting as much power into his next words as he could: "Nobita! Get your butt moving and run, you dolt!" he exclaimed. He was the central fear of Nobita's mind- Gian.

The loud voice was enough to not just shake everyone's ears, but the boy's concentration as well. Nobita jumped and began running. "R-right!" His feet quickly sprinted him around the field, and although he felt more confidence rising, his stamina quickly fell to its lowest depths. He panted as he only barely reached the second base.

"Damn it Nobita, you're already about to die and you only reached the second base!" Gian shouted.

"I-it's the field's fault!" Nobita replied, tongue hanging out. "It's too big!"

Doraemon sighed. "Blaming the fields now... that's so pathetic, but it's so Nobita." Everyone around nodded in agreement.

However, within a few seconds, Nobita eventually reached the home base, is home run a success. Everyone cheered immediately, their roars of happiness entering his ear. He looked around as he tried to calm his body. Nobita smiled. "Yes! I did it!" he exclaimed, when all of a sudden, destroying everyone's short moment of success, the ground shook violently. Most lost their balance but remained on their one or two feet while Nobita fell over, rolling over a couple of times. "O-ow... what the heck...?" he murmured, rubbing his sore back.

Everyone stood up straight to look around. It didn't take more than two seconds for someone to point at a direction in awe.

Everyone turned when one of their classmates, Yasuo, raised his voice. "Oh my gosh!" Everyone followed after him, expressions forming a face struck with terror. In the distant, somewhere in the city, an alarming amount of smoke was rising fast and the cause was big enough to be visible to them- a huge fire that shined in its glorious deadliness.

"D-Doraemon! What is that!?" Nobita exclaimed. "W-w-why's the city on-"

"I don't know!" the robotic cat from the future replied. "What the heck's going on!?"

Suneo gulped. "Aw, man! I knew it was too good to be true that Nobita would hit a home run!"

"Y-you say this like it's my fault!" the glassed boy shouted, before his shirt was grabbed by Gian.

"Nobita! What did your destiny do!?" the tall boy asked, for once not angry at Nobita but rather afraid instead.

Shizuka, meanwhile, was trying to get him to let go of the boy. "L-let him go! It's just a coincidence, I'm sure!"

A loud noise emitted from the burning area far away, similarly to someone adjusting their mic. Everyone stopped what they were doing and returned their gazes to the incident's direction. A smooth, gentlemanly voice started speaking.

_"Attention. Attention. Greetings, citizens of Tokyo. This is your new overlord, Tempest. Submit to me, and you all shall be spared."_

"W-what's this guy talking about...?" Gian asked. "Is it just me, or does he sound like he's taking over our city!?"

Suneo bit his fingernails. "T-t-this guy must be one of those! Those things we see on the TV!"

"Terrorists!?" Shizuka asked. "B-but what would they be doing here!?"

The local smart boy of the children group, Dekisugi, shook his head. "There shouldn't be anything to revolt against right now, so... maybe it's a religious thing," he said. "For example, the world-famous terrorist organization Al-Qaeda founded by-"

"Now's not the time for your Wikipedia brain, you dolt!" Gian interrupted. "We need to get home asap!"

"But... we learned this in class..." Dekisugi muttered to himself. "It's not Wikipedia..."

"You don't say ASAP out loud, Gian..." Suneo chose to mutter as well.

Right as all the children were about to disperse, a huge holographic screen appeared above the burning area of the city. Nobita blinked twice to test if he was dreaming, but he wasn't- the holograms were faces of himself and few other children in his group. Specifically, it was of Doraemon, Nobita, Shizuka, Suneo and Gian.

" _Your first task is to capture these five rascals alive and bring them to me. If you resist, I shall destroy another area of Tokyo, and will show no mercy._ _"_

The five mentioned kids gulped. They were now a target to the entire city. "W-what the heck!? Why us!?" Suneo screamed.

"Bring it on!" Gian declared to the hologram's voice that was no longer there. "I'll give you a good clobbering if you try!"

The others were slightly more hesitant with their situation, however, with Nobita being the most wary. He looked around, eyeing the other unmentioned kids. "Y-you guys..." he began. "You... you wouldn't do anything to us, right?"

"N-Nobita, we won't," one of them reassured. "We're friends, we're not as cowardly as to turn you guys in."

"To begin with," another kid began, "I've seen these things in movies a lot. We don't know if that guy would let us survive."

However, a third kid in the group was skeptical. "I- I don't know, man! What if he holds our families hostage!?" He walked towards Nobita, fists prepared to grab the boy. "I mean, I wouldn't... I don't want my mom or dad to be destroyed, you know!?"

"That's what I was saying!" the previous kid argued. "What if he destroys them anyways!?"

Doraemon raised his arms. "Everyone! Calm down!" he said. The kids all stopped arguing with each other. He sighed. "I... well, I'm not sure what's going on here, but I'll try my best. You guys need to all calm down," he stated. "Remember that we don't know much about this guy yet. If he could cause explosions whenever he want, I doubt he'd attack only one place and let us off with this little damage."

Dekisugi nodded. "To begin with, we don't know how he makes these explosions in the first place. It could be a deadly machine," he listed, "or through mixing chemicals. The chemistry path would need more precaution and take longer to accomplish, so we shouldn't be worrying about immediate removal anytime soon."

"H-he makes a good point," Gian said, "even though I didn't understand a single thing he said..."

"Jesus, this guy..." Suneo muttered.  _Wait, I'm not even Christian_.

"E-everyone..." Shizuka called. "I think... I think somebody's coming here...!"

Shocked and scared, the kids whipped their head to the playground's open side. Several masked men rushed from nowhere, surrounding the area. "There they are! Capture them for Lord Tempest!" the leader of the uninvited group demanded. They poured into the field, leaving no space for the kids to run away.

Gian pulled back an arm's sleeve. "Let me at them, let's go, guys!" However, everyone pulled him back, afraid. "H-hey! Let me go!"

"D-don't, Gian!" Nobita said. "We don't know what they could do to us!"

"Or our families!" one of the previous kids added.

The brute wasn't satisfied, but he understood what they were implying. He stopped.

The mysterious men laughed. "That's good, kids. Now, everyone unrelated to those five, scram!" he shouted.

Hesitantly, the other kids slowly walked through the adults and stood in front of the fields. They watched painfully as they couldn't do anything, while the adults slowly closed around on the five targeted kids.

"S-someone! Help!" Suneo screamed.

"I- I tell you guys, we have to fight!" Gian screamed. "Even if it's hopeless!"

Shizuka shook her head. "What would I do though!?"

"S-Shizuka!" Nobita exclaimed. "Don't worry! We'll... w-we'll do something about this! Doraemon!"

The blue robot shoved his hands in his 4D pocket frantically, his stubby hands not going through for some reason. "Argh! I don't know! I'm trying to get out some tools but the pocket isn't working!" he said, to the gang's dismay. Panicking, he eventually screamed and fell to his metal knees, banging the ground. "I-it's hopeless! I got nothing right now!"

"What!?" Suneo shrieked. "You're useless at the moment! Somebody, help!" He went back to crying loudly.

One of the adults walked towards Shizuka. "Get over here, you brats!" he yelled, grabbing her by the arm.

"O-ow!"

Nobita, enraged, put as much force into his arms and pushed the man away. "Don't touch her!" he exclaimed. Gian rushed to his two friends, blocking them from the adult. "Gian!"

"Don't you dare try to hurt my friends!" Gian said.

The adult growled. "Are you sure you're in the position to fight us?" he said. "We could get rid of your families whenever we wanted to!"

"Y-yeah right!" Nobita said. "I bet you guys can't do anything to us! ...p-p-probably!"

They tensed a bit, but then the leader figure grinned. "Be like that then. Let me teach you brats a lesson, to put you in place!" He dragged what seemed like a huge bazooka gun out. Everyone shrieked in fear at the new weapon's appearance.

"D-D-Doraemon! What's that!?" Nobita asked.

"How would I know!?" the robot yelled back. "This is bad! Someone! Help!"

As if to answer their prayers, something hit all the adults' heads in the back. "Argh!"

The five kids rejoiced when they realized that their friends hadn't abandoned them. The kids who had briefly retreated from the scene returned with their own baseball bats and gloves and balls- and they attacked the adults with as much force as they could. "Everyone! Run!" one of the kids exclaimed. "Don't get caught by these bad guys!"

"Yasuo!" the three males of the gang called. "Thanks, man!"

"We'll come back and save you, we promise!" Nobita said.

The iconic background character shook his head. "You guys've done many great things already. Go save our city!" he said. "You five and Doraemon, we believe in you!"

"You brats aren't getting away!" the leader of the masked adults exclaimed. He clumsily aimed his bazooka at the fleeing kids and pulled the trigger. A weak-looking missile flew towards them. "Go to hell!"

"N-Nobita!" Yasuo called.

The boy with glasses barely turned around and screamed before the missile crashed right behind them, causing a blast that sent the five flying in separate directions.

"W-waaaah! Gian!" Suneo called.

"Everyooooone!"

"N-Nobita!"

"Nobita!"

"Doraemoooooon!"

* * *

It was a long period of darkness. Nobita didn't know what happened or where he was, but when he opened his eyes, he saw a sight that unsettled him greatly. The sky, unlike those battle cartoons where evil somehow painted it red, was nothing as bright as the color of tomatoes. He blinked once, then twice, then pinched his cheeks.

The sky was a rusty brown shade, with grey clouds floating nowhere.

He pushed his back up. He was lying on a heap of useless junk that seemed to litter the entire area. At first, he assumed the place was some sort of garbage dump area, but the three iconic pipes from his neighborhood's playground was near the area. Piecing things together, he figured that he was still in the same place as he had previously been- around the playground that he and his friends all shared and played baseball at.

"This... doesn't look right," he whispered to himself. The playground he knew wasn't this dirty nor abandoned.

The city he knew wasn't this depressing.

"W-what's... going on?" he whispered. "Doraemon! Doraemon, where are you!?" he called, looking left and right and up and down.

But a cat robot never showed up.

He scratched his head. "Gosh... this is so confusing and scary..." Then he remembered. "S-Shizuka! Where are you!?" Again, he looked around the dirtied playground, but there were no signs of a hiding girl. "Gian! Suneo! You guys, where are you all!?" Still, no signs of them were visible. He shivered- could it be? Were they all captured, or even worse... killed?  _No, no way. I refuse to believe that!_ Whoever this 'Tempest' guy was, he doubted he'd kill them off.

If anything, he recalled the mysterious dictator stating he wanted the five kids captured  _alive_.

Nobita gulped. Whatever mess he had gotten into, it wasn't pretty.

"A voice there! There's a wandering person nearby!" a rough voice called out. Various footsteps began rampaging through ruins of the city, rushing towards the playground.

Panicking, Nobita rushed to the pipes and attempted to hide inside- but there were also garbage littered in the insides. "No! What am I going to do!?"

Eventually, time ran out. He stood there, alone, an obvious target to the approaching men with the same masks as the ones who had attacked him just minutes ago.

"Who are you!?" the masked men asked.

"I-I'm, uh, just a kid who lives nearby..." he replied with a shaky voice.  _They don't look friendly..._

The masked men exchanged glances before laughing. "Well, whatever. Just some lucky leftovers, I suppose." They began advancing towards him, malicious aura emitting from them. "Nobody knows you nor saw you, so better to dispose of you right now..." they said.

"W-what!? No!" Nobita hurriedly look around, trying to find an escape path.

There were none.

He pulled at his hair, immensely frustrated. "What do I do? What do I do!?"

The man were getting closer. He began shaking uncontrollably, wishing for one person to save him.

"D-Doraemooooooon!"

"Nobita!?" a familiar albeit different voice called out.

Before Nobita could look towards the voice in shock, the men all turned around only to be blasted away by some sort of invisible force.

Several bangs came from a direction, each pushing a different masked man away.

After a few seconds, the attackers were all on the ground, their heads having knocked against some of the dumpster's broken machines and losing consciousness.

Nobita slowly looked up at his savior, wondering who it was whose voice was familiar.

He was greeted by the sight of a familiar girl with grayish green hair, two side bangs and trimmed hair, wearing a dirtied yellow dress and red boots. The girl's smile widened upon reconfirming to herself that it was Nobita she was seeing. "Nobita!" she exclaimed happily.

Nobita blinked, memories still not coming to him. "W-wait, who are you?" he asked, attempting to dodge her hug.

She didn't seem fazed by this, however, and pounced on him. "It's me, silly! We met once before in your time," she explained. "Remember?"

He was still drawing a blank. "S-sorry, I... I don't..."

The girl pouted. "Stupid Nobita, it's me!" she said. "Roboko, the Good-Friend Robot!"


	2. Roboko and Sewashi

"Ah... ah!" Nobita yelled, slowly remembering the girl's face. "I remember you now!"

"Yeah, no duh!" the female robot retorted, slightly mad. "How could you forget me, Nobita?" she asked. "I'm hurt..."

An unknown voice cleared their throat. "Now's not the time, Roboko..."

The girl flinched. "O-oh, right. Nobita, are you okay?"

Nodding, the boy in glasses shuddered. "W-what is this place?" he asked. "Where's everyone else? Where's Doraemon, where's Shizuka, or Suneo or Gian?" Turning around, he pointed everywhere. "I-is this the future!?"

"You're not wrong there." The mysterious voice's owner stepped out from behind the corner. Another familiar face, this time someone Nobita knew was a normal human.

"Sewashi" Nobita said.

"That's right, grandpa," the boy replied. "Right now, you're in a different sort of future, and not a pretty one at that."

Nobita frowned. "W-what do you mean?" he asked his great-great-grandson.

Sewashi's shoulders lowered slightly, with dismay. "You see... somehow, one way or another, the flow of time has been messed up and set in stone."

"...I don't understand you," the boy from the present said after a long moment of silence.

"Damn it, grandpa."

Roboko giggled. "Oh, who cares? We've got time to explain properly while we go." She winked at Nobita, who blushed slightly. "That's just like our Nobita- difficult to understand anything."

Nobita almost laughed shyly, but her words clicked in his mind. "...I'm not really sure if that was a compliment..."

"No time," Sewashi interrupted. "Nobita, we have to leave now. We need to return to our base of operations."

"Whoa! We... uh,  _you_ guys have a secret base!?" Despite his shock, he was already obediently following the two.

"Sort of. We'll explain when we get there."

Nobita scratched his head. "Also fill me in on that future thing."

"Yeah, we'll explain when we get there."

"And where everyone is, and who those bad people were."

"We'll explain when we get there..."

"...one more thing, do you have anything to eat?"

"We'll explain when we..." Sewashi paused and sighed, eventually rolling his eyes. "Roboko, give him something to eat."

The robot girl giggled and pulled a rice ball from nowhere. Or at least, Nobita refused to question it, feeling like Sewashi would hit him. "Here you go, Nobita."

"Thanks."

The three stealthily ran in silence- obviously- as they searched for the secret base that they supposedly had to return to.

"...say," Nobita eventually began again, causing Sewashi to groan out loud. "Sorry. Um. Anyways... I don't recall Roboko being able to insult me... slightly."

Sewashi turned his head sideways. "How long has it been since you last used Roboko?"

"Uh... a long time, alright."

"Yeah."

Silence returned for a short moment, to the future great-great-grandson's relief.

Nobita shrugged. "I don't get it."

Another groan.

Roboko then suddenly grabbed Nobita's hands as they rushed behind another building. "Well, Nobita. Even robots do improve too, you know?"

A blush formed on his face. "I- I know that! What's your point?"

She giggled and leaned closer."I've improved myself to help you better, you know... _all, for, you._ " Whispering those last words in his ear, she gave Nobita a look that made him feel weird.

Sewashi sighed as he made sure no enemies were around. "Right. Forgot about that." He reached for Roboko's head and seemed to push some sort of switch. "Adult-features off," he said.

Nobita raised an eyebrow. " _Adult_ features?" he asked.

The future relative nodded. "Went through some upgrades, obviously. Also, the authority began to realize that some adults still needed proper friends because... well... they live sad lives."

"...huh." Nobita then looked at Roboko, who had been pouting and glaring at Sewashi. He began to slowly realize what almost happened. "...ooohhh." His face flushed red.

"Now's not the time for your comedic routine, grandpa."

Nobita had already begun conversing with Roboko, however. "You  _do_ know I'm still a kid, right...?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter to me. In the future, age is just a number."

"Huh."

"Grandpa!" Sewashi exclaimed, getting their attention again. They stared at him ."Ahem... anyways. We're almost there. I'd appreciate it if you two could  _focus_ on the situation on hand...  _please_ ," he said.

His great-great-grandfather nodded, still a bit nervous. Whether it was about being in this weird future or being near a potentially more 'dangerous' Roboko, Sewashi couldn't guess. "O-okay..." the boy replied.

Sewashi looked towards an empty area and sneaked there. He looked around and, seeing nobody was around, motioned the two to follow. "Okay, we just need to get through that tunnel and we'll be safe."

"I don't see anyone around..." Nobita said. "Is all this sneaking needed?"

"It never hurts to be careful, gra-!" Sewashi whipped his head towards the tunnel. Nobita was already running towards there. "Grandpa, no!"

Nobita stepped into the tunnels and, surprised by his great-great-grandson's shouting, turned around expecting some sort of ambush.

Nothing happened.

"...you worry too much, Sewashi," Nobita said.

The boy rolled his eyes, somewhat relieved but annoyed. "Shut up, grandpa."

Roboko stifled a laugh. "Yeah, Sewashi."

"Shut it, Roboko." The future relative pressed some buttons conveniently on the walls of the tunnel and pointed to the wall in front of them. A door opened up, somehow. "We'll take an elevator down below. Alright?"

"Yeah, okay," his two accomplices nodded.

 _Finally, no messing around,_ the relative thought in his head.


	3. The Future Resistance

"...looks like some boring rock walls," Nobita commented. The three were in some sort of elevator heading down. So far nothing seemed too tech-savvy for the boy from the past, though. "Are you sure you have a secret base?"

"Grandpa, you really could use some patience," Sewashi said with a sigh.

"Sorry." Another moment of silence.

Roboko then giggled. "I think he's cute."

Sewashi groaned, while his great-great-grandfather blushed slightly. "Sometimes I think you two aren't a good match at all."

"What's  _that_ supposed to mean?"

Ignoring the robot girl, Sewashi checked his watch. Nobita looked as well: it seemed to be 4:57PM. "Huh. Almost five... I could be watching the TV at home."

"Not anymore, grandpa... not anymore." Sewashi sighed again.

A few seconds later, the elevator came to a stop.

"Oh, we're here." The future boy stepped out the elevator and looked around cautiously. They were now in a small, pure white room. Sewashi quickly ran forward and reached a closed door, and typed something on an attached touch screen. "I hope nobody followed us..."

Nobita was more preoccupied by the sight of the plain room, however. "...still doesn't feel like a secret base... oh, are you typing a password? Now it's like those spy movies."

Roboko giggled again, rather amused by the boy. "You really are amazing, Nobita. Mixed priorities in our current situation."

"I mean, we're safe now, aren't we?" Nobita asked.

"If you've watched spy movies, you should know the main characters always get into trouble sooner or later..." Sewashi muttered.

The boy laughed. "Yeah, right. Be realistic, Sewashi."

_Can't believe I'm hearing that from you..._ Sewashi thought. Pressing enter, he sighed with relief as the door opened. "We're back!" he called.

Several figures stopped what they were doing to stare at him, and rushed over to him excitedly. They began throwing questions at the returning group.

"How was the outside?"

"Are they still around?"

"Did you find my brothers or sisters or family?"

"What food did you find?"

Nobita peaked from behind Sewashi. "Are these all the members? ...not as much people as I expected..."

They froze and stared at Nobita. One of them gulped. "That does not look like food, Sewashi..."

"Of course not, he's my great-great-grandpa!" Sewashi yelled. They flinched, and he sighed, trying to calm himself. "Sorry. I'm still frustrated over the situation..."

Nobita blinked and leaned towards Roboko. " _Was it me...?_ " he whispered.

Roboko shrugged. " _Maybe...?_ "

Sewashi walked inside the 'secret base', gesturing Nobita to follow him. "Things are really complicated, so I'll have someone help me explain the problem. You can sit and wait in the leader's office."

"F-for real?" Nobita asked. "...how's your leader like anyways? Are they, like, big and strong like most movies?"

His great-great-grandson rolled his eyes. "Movies are movies, grandpa. Anyways, it's someone who knows you."

"...Doraemon?"

"No!"

Roboko, walking alongside, sighed. "We haven't been able to find anyone else yet... you're the first person we found, Nobita."

The boy frowned.  _I guess I'm the only safe one for now..._ he thought solemnly.

The three then entered a room. Someone seemed to be sitting in their seat behind a huge desk, facing away, the wheelchair's back covering them from being seen by Nobita. They snickered. "I see Nobita's the first one you've found," a voice said. Nobita blinked.  _I've heard that voice before..._ "I'm assuming you didn't find anyone else."

"Nope. No hostages, no abandoned relatives, no nothing..." Sewashi answered.

The leader nodded. "I see... well, that's fine. We'll find them later. For now, let's fill Nobita in on what's going on." Then, the leader turned around.

Nobita gasped, eyes widening. "Y-you're...!"

"That's right, Nobita! We meet again!" the leader said. He looked extremely identical to Doraemon, except that he was yellow and wore a cowboy hat and American uniform.

Beat. Then Nobita scratched his head. "Who are you again?"

The leader fell to the ground, whilst Sewashi facepalmed and Roboko stifled a laugh. "N-Nobita, that's mean," the leader finally said. "It's me, Dora the Kid!" he said.

Dora the Kid was one of Doraemon's close friends, and one of the members of the group formed by Doraemon during their time at the Robot Academy, The Doraemons. An intellectual and skillful gunsman, he was the second-in-command next to the titular leader Doraemon himself.

"O-ohhh. Oh, right. Kid." Nobita's expression told everyone he was still trying to remember.

Kid sighed and got back on his chair. "W-well, we'll go through that later. First we should focus on the situation. So... what do you know so far?"

Nobita sat down on a couch and wondered. What  _did_ he know so far? "Well... um... right now, I'm in the future. Again."

"...and that's pretty much all you know," Sewashi said. "You s-"

"Oh, wait! There's more!" Nobita interrupted, to the surprise of his great-great-grandson. "Um, before this, I was... playing baseball with everyone... uh... t-that's right! An explosion happened in the city!" he said. Sewashi and Kid exchanged glances. "Then... then some guy was announcing something to the entire city! I think... I think his name was Tempest or something..."

"...I see." Kid wrote what he heard down. "So it's just as I thought- there's a mastermind behind this catastrophe."

"Uugh... more trouble..." Sewashi muttered.

Nobita continued. "I... I think he's specifically targeting me, whoever this guy is."

Roboko tilted her head. "What makes you say that?"

"The guy showed an image in the sky... he was threatening the city to find me, Doraemon, Shizuka, Suneo and Gian alive and bring us to him. For some reason, he seems to have a grudge against us."

Sewashi groaned again. "Must be from one of your misadventures... who have you met on your wild wacky journeys so far?"

"They were memorable adventures..." Nobita muttered. "Well, um. We could only hear his voice, he didn't show his face... so I have no idea."  _But again, his voice was familiar..._

"Well, that didn't help much," Sewashi said with a sigh.

Kid rolled his eyes. "Don't be rude, Sewashi. Anyways, Nobita, I'll start from the beginning. From what I've heard, this is probably how it goes: you guys met a bad person on one of your adventures and foiled his plot. Vowing revenge, he decides to come back and try to hunt you five down, alive. So far, makes sense?"

"Um, sure."

Kid then crossed his arms. "The problem is who he is, and more importantly _how_ he's doing it, though."

Nobita frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Right now, there's a mysterious phenomenon going on," Roboko said. "We've decided to call it a Time Lock."

"Time Lock?"

"That's right," Kid said and nodded. "A Time Lock, as we call it, is when a time period between two points become a cage that traps everyone inside. No one can time travel past these two points. As of yesterday, time travelling to any future point from now is absolutely impossible. Even Time Patrol has no clue what's going on." He sighed and shook his head. "The only way to go to the future is to wait it out, so far... but, assuming you somehow made it here from your time, it seems your time period is still safe."

"That doesn't sound like a big problem," Nobita said. "Unless... unless we need something from beyond those points..."

Kid shook his head. "There's another con from Time Locks," he said. "Time becomes absolute- it becomes the only thing that truly exists."

"...uh."

Roboko sighed. "Basically, right now as we're talking here in the future, any events happening in your time is still happening." She pointed to the door. "It's like your time is the room outside. If your parents were outside this room, and you're in here, and they eat the only cake remaining and you went into that room, the cake would still be gone."

"...I still don't get it...?" Nobita said.

Sewashi rolled his eyes. "Basically, grandpa, suppose we find out who the mastermind is and what his true plans are, for example... you'd probably have the idea to go back to your time, one day before the.. uh, explosion, happens. Right?"

Nobita looked away. "M-maybe."

"That's just it," Sewashi said. "With the Time Lock going on, you can go back to your time, but the explosion will have already happened anyways. Time is still flowing there... ugh, we are terrible at explaining things," he muttered. "Okay, let's try again. So let's say your time and right now has a gap of ninety days. Right now, you can only go back exactly ninety days before this point, this time. You can't go back to the morning of your time, you can only go back to 5:06PM of your time."

"...o-oh... I think I'm starting to get it..." Nobita muttered.

"If you go back to your time tomorrow, a day after you arrived here, then you can only go back to your time but a day after the explosion happened," Sewashi summed up. "We call it a Time Lock because we're trapped in the period between your time and our time, both in which time runs in sync."

"...still complicated... but I think i get the idea..." Nobita replied.

"Good. Gosh, grandpa..." Sewashi sighed.

Kid nodded. "That's... uh... all we've got so far. Learning that there's a mastermind was slightly good news though."

The room was then drenched with silence for a short while. Nobita fidgeted with his fingers. "...s-so... what, then?"

"Hm?"

"Is... is there any way for me to get back to my time?" Nobita asked. "Or is there any way for us to find the others who might have been sent here?"

Kid shook his head. "Sorry. All our special gadgets and dimensional pockets... and my dimensional hat... are disabled for some reason. Time machines are busted too, so we can't go anywhere," he said. Nobita frowned more. Kid chuckled. "It's alright though. We definitely can search for your friends. Heck, maybe the other branches already found your friends."

"The other... branches?"

"Come on, you surely didn't think our secret base has this little people?" Kid asked with a grin.

Nobita blinked. "...t-true. So then... this isn't the full group?"

Roboko smiled and petted the boy. "Of course not, silly Nobita. We're just one branch of the resistance."

"Say, Nobita," Kid began. "What do you say you join our resistance? We could use more people with great aiming skills like you. Not as good as me, but whatever."

"Pft. Dream on, I'm better," Nobita laughed. "But... hey, yeah, sure! I might even find Doraemon or Shizuka or the others too!"

Kid grinned. "I'll say this in advance though, you might be in for a bad time since we all have no idea what's going on. You sure you want to be in danger?"

"Puh-lease. I've been in danger many times already," Nobita said. "If anything, I'd rather help my friends stay safe than doing nothing about it!"

The yellow Doraemon and Roboko beamed. The girl hugged Nobita from behind while Kid jumped onto the table in front of the boy, Sewashi sighing and rolling his eyes. "Glad to have you on board then, Nobita! Welcome to our resistance- the FR, short for the Future Resistance!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:**
> 
> btw, in case anyone can't tell, i'm not particularly serious with this story. so... eh. 
> 
> **Omake:**
> 
> Nobita raised an eyebrow. "Future Resistance? That name's... lame." 
> 
> Kid smirked. "I know, right? Sewashi came up with it." 
> 
> "W-well sorry!" the future boy exclaimed. "I- I wanted to use Future Knights because it's cool, but it's not like we can go around waving the initials FK to the world!" 
> 
> Nobita blinked. "...I feel like I saw that joke in a movie somewhere," he muttered. "Well, what's the problem? What's wrong with FK?" 
> 
> Roboko sighed and hugged Nobita from behind. "Nothing you need to know, Nobita."


End file.
